11of21 Julien Dupont
Julien Dupont Age 6: "Did Mama invite any of my friends to my birthday party this year? I don't even know these people." Age 8: "Cello lessons? I don't think I've even seen a cello before. Why would they make me take that?" Age 10: "No one cooks gumbo like Josefina! I could eat the whole pot!" Age 13: "I never noticed how pretty Josefina is. Especially when she's smacking me. No wonder Dad keeps her around." Age 14: "They really expect me to focus on chemistry when my tutor has a pair of tits like that? Ha, yeah right! It's no wonder I'm flunking." Age 15: "Get a job? Really, Dad? That's a joke, right? I'm a Dupont, I don't need to work!" Age 15: "Ha! I can't believe she did that for a mere twenty dollars! I wonder what she'd do for a hundred!" Age 16: "Take away my car if I fail another course? What the hell?! That's not fair!" Age 17: "There's nothing better in life than watching the crowd of drunk tourists on Mardi Gras strip for beads and trinkets. Laissez les bons temps rouler!!!" Age 18: "Everyone seems to think I'm such a smart straight A student... Those suckers don't even know those straight A's cost me no more than a thousand dollars." Age 20: "Don't you wish you were hot like me? I can get any girl I want. Back off or I'll take your girlfriend too." Age 21: "I could live on Bourbon street for the rest of my life and die happy!" Age 21: "My name is Julien and I hate every single one of you..." Age 23: "She said no to me. NO to ME. No one ever says no to me. I have to have her." Age 23: "Obsession? This is beyond obsession. This is vengeance. I will have her." Age 23: "The destruction is insane, these people are savages- it looks like downtown Baghdad! I've never been so happy to live in the Garden District. Worst we got were some smashed windows and roofs." Age 24: "She hits The Circle Bar almost every weekend... Well, I hardly like jazz but I'm willing to endure it. Anything to get her to talk to me again." Age 24: "None of these other girls do it for me anymore. Monique is ruining my life!" Age 24: "How can one girl ruin everything for me? She's not even that special! Yeah! I don't need her. I don't need some stupid bitch like her!" Age 25: "I love Monique. She is everything I need." Age 25: "It's probably best if I completely cut her out of my life. I have so many other girls available..." Age 25: "I can't believe she turned me down again! That's it, I'll show that little bitch who she's dealing with. She thinks she's so hot. Women line up to get a shot with me. I'll show her." Age 26: "What the hell does she want? I've tried everything that used to work on every other girl. Even thrown ridiculous amounts of money at her and still nothing!" Age 27: "I'm sure she saw me cruising around with all these girls. I bet she's jealous. She wants to be one of them. I know it." Age 27: "Stalker?! She's got some nerve to call me that. Who does she think she is, anyway? Just another rich bitch from Carrollton." Age 28: "Thinks she's too good for me, does she? Just you wait, Monique - I'll have you at my feet some day." Age 28: "I used to want you dead but now I only want you gone." Age 29: "Good Lord, what the hell have I done? I can't take this back. What am I going to do? I don't deserve all this shit - this money, these clothes, that car, and I certainly don't ever deserve a girl like Monique. How could I have done this?" Age 29: "I wonder if they'll miss me much? I don't think I'll miss them. We never really talked directly. I'll miss the maid, I think. Josefina was always kind to me and was never afraid to smack me when I deserved it." Age 29: "Well, at least there are plenty of empty houses still kicking around since Katrina - seems a good place to start." Age 30: "I had no idea it got so cold at night in New Orleans. I don't think I've ever spent a full night outside in my life." Age 30: "God the trash in this place is unbelievable! What is that, a used needle?! Julien, what have you gotten yourself into now?" Age 31: "I spent all day waiting around that labor ready place and nothing. Whatever. It's not like I could give them my real name anyway." Age 31: "I guess I fully understand the meaning of the term "blight" now." Age 32: "That son of a bitch junkie bastard stole my shoes! That's the last time I ever try to make friends with any of these low lives in the shelters." Age 32: "Oh god, it's that traveling Jesus-freak again! Keeps trying to save me from Satan and squalor with all that god talk. So annoying!" Age 33: "Is that Monique? I think my heart just stopped... no, not her. But she looked just like her. I wonder how she is? I wonder what she would think of me now?" Age 34: "That rat just bit me! Just laid into my leg like it was a hunk of dead meat! Jesus, that hurts! I guess I know now why no one else was sleeping under this damn bridge." Age 34: "This wound's pretty infected now. OK, I've had enough of this... I'm calling my parents." Age 34: "All that from a stupid little rat bite? Well, that's rich. If this isn't the icing on the cake I don't know what is..." Age 34: "There must be some way for me to make amends before I die..."